Wholeheartedly halftitan
by GracefulDancingWolf
Summary: Melissa is the adopted daughter of a seeker, and knows nothing of this secret world until her mother's old collegue, Dante Vale, comes to America to train her. Will Mel throw herself in too far? x-over will make sense in later chapters.


I was excessively bored during spring break and have been revising and editing this for the last month and a half. Please R&R! -Gracie

I stretched out on my couch, staring at the ceiling. It was too early to get up and try to go to school, and Mom probably wouldn't like me calling her. She was either on her way to London or Brussels or some other random European city. _Sure I was in Venice, but she was sleeping on a cushy bench seat in Dad's private plane. Calling her would have to wait. Should I call Sid? I'm six hours ahead of him and Dad, and it's five in the morning here in Venice. I won't call._

A gentle knocking echoed around the main part of my sitting room, where I was currently staring off into space. I sat up and pulled a robe over the bike shorts, tank top, and sports bra I'd worn to bed. As I unlocked and unlatched the door, a pair of arms pushed it open and hugged me.

"Hi sweetie." My mother whispered as she forced me backwards into my dorm.

"Hi Mom." I whispered, smiling into my mother's shoulder. I broke the hug to close the door quietly and went to the kitchen to start my Kurig. Mom set a duffel bag that had been tossed over her shoulder on my coffee table and pulled two Irish Crème coffee-mixes from it. I hugged her again and took the mixes, putting one in the Kurig.

"How's school going?"

"It's fine. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way home from a meeting in Athens and decided to swing by and see how you were doing. What classes do you have today?"

"None. Art teachers are all gone for some sort of seminar. What were you discussing in Greece?"

"Finances. Isn't this supposed to be a final day?"

"Yeah, but all I would have today is art and math and I took those finals a month ago. I've been doing extra courses when I have free hours." I passed a mug of coffee to Mom and set up my coffee, "What's up at home?"

"Nothing much. Your brother's returning home from Japan in a few days. What kinds of extra courses?"

"I took my art final yesterday during my two free hours, my math final a week ago, my social studies final last week, and my language arts final Thursday. I've been doing extra classes in all of my classes for all semester. I'm ahead of all the students thanks to the extra tutoring. How's Sid?"

"He's fine. Did you make any friends?"

"Not exactly." I said, and took my mug. Another knock, followed by the door clicking open drew our attention to my sitting room.

"Lissa?"

"Ciao, Mona." I said, "Coffee?"

"Who's this?" Mona asked. I started a Hazelnut for Mona and began introductions.

"Mom, this is Mona Poci. Mona, this is Angelina Gecko, my mom." I grabbed Mona's mug from the top shelf.

"We are in Visual Studies class."

"Visual Studies?" Mom looked at me funny.

"Visual studies are what they call art here. It's a more _"professional"_ name." I used air quotes and burned my finger on the coffee cup.

"Okay." Mom shook her head, "So, Mona, has my daughter forced you to listen to her talk about the dueling game her father created?"

"Yes. I think I would enjoy to play the card game." Mona struggled with her English a little. Mom pretended not to notice.

"Mom, can Mona come with us when we go home for break? It'll help her with her English." Mentioning the assistance with English to my mom was like dangling a carrot in front of a donkey. I knew she would go for it.

"Of course, Mel. And we have to wait until you're done with the finals you have today, right Mona?"

"No. I finished my final exams last week with Shiloh."

"She took the extra courses with me." I said, "So, we can leave now, as long as you sign us out." Mom flashed me a smile.

"Okay, sweetie. Get your things packed,"

"Already done and shipped. I only have enough clothing for today." I grinned, "I was gonna wear my PJ's all day and just order pizza for me and the rest of the gang,"

"Hey, Lissa? Is my sissy in there?"

"Yeah, Della. Your sister's with me."

"Della, Mona, anyone else you've met here?"

"I saw Vander, Gia, and Emilia in the hall. Showers are open and empty." Della shook her head, "They were going to breakfast."

"Vander is Dutch but raised in England, Gia is Mona's and Della's cousin, and Emilia is Italian raised in Ireland." I explained to Mom, "Want to have a breakfast here?" I went into my room and threw my pants on before running out with a hairbrush in my hair.

"I guess I will. See how they've treated my daughter here." Mom finished her coffee, "Where do I put it?"

"I'll wash it when we get back from breakfast. Oh, and breakfast isn't here. It's at the café in the marketplace." I yanked the brush through my short bark-brown hair and looked at Mom, "It's cheap too, so I'll pay for it." I grabbed my wallet and a backpack, "Okay, so are the others waiting at the canal?"

"Bridge." Della said and took off down the hall in a silent (creepy) run. I followed with Mona and Mom at a much slower rate.

"Ginger has been over to play with Sid every day." Mom said as we entered street level. Even in the pre-sunrise darkness, we all could pick out Vander's cream jacket and Gia's white nurse's shoes.

"Gia, Vander, is Emilia here or did she," Mona started to say

"She forgot her money. She ran back up to get it." Gia groaned, "She's been forgetting a lot lately."

"Hmm. I do believe I've seen a guy showing up early every evening, and then leaving late in the morning." I said, stroking my chin evil-villain-style.

"Very funny. That's my uncle. He's been helping me pack."

"Pack? Em, what's wrong?"

"My grandpa's dying. My grandma's dead. My brother is going suicidal." Em gave a sarcastic smile, "What could possibly be wrong?"

"Em. We all know all four grandparents died before you were born and you have a six year old baby sister, and no brothers." Gia said, "So who's the guy?"

"Damn." Em hung her head, "He's my boyfriend from Rome. He got into some music college in Rome and is on break right now. He's got a temporary job in town: his cousin broke her leg and can't walk dogs so Ron's been walking them for her."

"He's got an eight week break?"

"No. Ron's cousin's best friend is in London on vacation, and she was walking them before."

"Ah. Makes no sense. Hey, it's Cal this mornin'!" Vander took off running for our café, "Fudge doughnuts here I come!" He shouted.

"Cal make fudge doughnuts like no one's business, and usually only two or three dozen, which are gone before we leave. Most go in Vander's stomach." I told Mom, "Gia, Em, and Vander have finals today, and we, oh, we were planning on catching a movie and then walk me to the airport before I leave."

"Why not just bring them to America to watch a movie there?"

"Angie?" Someone asked as mom walked into the café. I looked around and saw a man in a brown trench coat sitting at the end of the coffee bar.

"Dante!" Mom ran over and hugged the man, half-lifting him from his seat. I didn't realize I was clutching my Dad's amulet until I felt my skin give a little and heard my father saying something in the back of my mind.

"She's got an amulet." I released my grip on the amulet and noticed a trickle of blood down my wrist.

"Ow." I stared at my hand, unsure why there was so much blood, seeing as there weren't any really sharp points on Father's amulet. They'd been worn down long before I was bonded to him. I inspected the amulet as Emilia dragged me to our normal seats. Mom was still talking to the man. I found a spot where the edge of one side had chipped, "Ow." I said again, and wiped the blood on a napkin.

"So, Melissa, how is being a Huntik seeker treating you?"

"A what?" I looked at the man. Mom giggled.

"Dante, she's never had any training. She doesn't even know I'm a seeker."

"She goes on business trips a lot, right?" Dante asked, pointing at my mother.

"Yes." I looked at Vander's end of the line, "Hey, pass them please." I said, motioning to the plate of fudge-iced doughnuts in front of him, "We all would like something extra for our last breakfast in Venice."

"So, what finals do you guys have?" Mom finally sat next to me and dabbed at the cut in palm with a napkin.

"Math." Vander said around his doughnut.

"Math with Vander." Emilia said before shoving a forkful of peaches in her mouth.

"Math with Em and Vander." Della said, stirring her coffee.

"Hey you." Cal punched my shoulder, "Whatcha want?"

"A peach crêpe, a strawberry crêpe, a cocoa, a cruller, and a chocolate turnover, oh and a pretzel thing."

"Milk Chocolate, Dark chocolate, or vanilla?" Cal asked, jotting a few letters for each thing of my order.

"Milk." I passed the menu to my mom, who scanned it quickly

"Two cherry crêpes and a lemon water." Mom said, handing the menu back to Cal, "Oh, and I'll foot the bill for my friend." Mom gestured to the man next to us.

"Angie, you don't eat much." Dante said as he stood next to her, "So, how many kids does my favorite cousin,"

"Your only cousin," Mom said, "And I've got three. Adrian, Melissa, and Sid."

"Ah. And if Melissa is anything to,"

"We adopted her and we adopted Adrian. You've never seen Sid, and you'll get to see him after we get to our house."

"They're coming with us?"

"Yes. Would you all like to come with my daughter, cousin, and friends when we return home?" I asked, looking down the line.

"I can't. My parents are expecting me to come home." Vander said, "I've got a family reunion."

"Cousins are taking me to Australia." Gia said.

"I'm free, and if I'm free my sleeping sister is." Mona nudged Della, who fell off her chair.

"Monnnnaaaaaaaaa!" Della moaned, "Help me up."

"Okay." Mona got off her barstool to help her sister up, and Della pulled her down alongside her.

"Del!" Mona yelped, landing on her stomach.

"Ha." Della got up and slapped her menu, "Whadda we gotta do to get some service around here, Cal?"

"Wait until I'm done frosting doughnuts."

"Really? Wow. I want some."

"I got plates ready for each, I just need to know, who wants sprinkles and what kind do you want?"

"None." Vander snorted into a mug of coffee.

"I want the long ice cream ones." Gianna said, flapping her hands, "And a peach crêpe, and a strawberry crêpe, and a maple syrup crêpe."

"I want nonpareils." Della said.

"Plain, and I want some toast." Mona moaned, rubbing her butt as Cal helped her up.

"And the princess of the group?"

"Cal. I ain't a princess. You've seen the fights I get into." I blurted, right in front of my mom.

"Fights?"

"Yeah, about that,"

"I'm so proud of my little girl!"

"I want nonpareils and so does my mom and we would both like 2 peach crêpes each, and I'd like some pomegranate juice."

"I'll take water with ice."

"Angie, would you like to have a few visitors?"

"Of course! Dante you and your friends are welcome to come and stay with us. The house is more than big enough." Right after she finished saying this, her phone started ringing.

"_T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen tie-tans, let's go, T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, teen tie-tans, let's go!"_ Mom snapped her phone open.

"Hi Sid." Mom said, smiling a little. She nodded as she talked to my little brother, "Oh that's wonderful. Where are you calling from? The airport?" Mom put a hand on her head, "Okay. We'll head out after breakfast. Tell your dad I'm bringing six extra people with me. Yes. Pass me to him. Hi honey. Yes it's him, his teammates, and some of Shiloh's friends. I believe they have skills almost as good as our daughter's. Yes he wants to. Give the phone back to Sid." Mom passed me her phone.

"Lellow jello!"

"Sissy?"

"Heya Sid. How's life in Mitch-ii-gan?"

"Boring without you or Adrian. But he's coming home!"

"Really?"

"And he might be bringing friends with him!"

"Awesome! I've got a couple friends coming with me too. Both of them love little kids like you, cutie pie." I said as I accepted my crêpes, doughnuts and juice. Mom cut into her crêpe and I listened to Sid as he described his day ahead of him. I only half-listened saying 'yes' and 'mm-hmm' when he asked what sounded as a question.

"When will you get home?"

"I don't know, Sid. Probably when you're asleep because we have to wait for one of my friends to finish her test and we have to pack up some of her stuff to bring with us."

"Oh. Okay." Sid sounded sad, and I could almost hear the tears in his voice.

"Sid, are you upset?" I asked, cutting one crêpe in half.

"No." He lied.

"What do you want me to bring you form Venice? I've got lots of free time so I can go shopping."

"Nothing."

"Sid, if you don't tell me right now, I'll refuse to come home."

"I want a couple books."

"And drawing stuff." I said,

"And a couple of shirts." Sid said. I smiled, "One that says my sister went Italy and all I got was this stupid t-shirt."

"Very funny. I'm getting you more. Like some of these amazing doughnuts!" I bit into one, "Cal, can I get three no frosting to go?" I waved at the young red-haired man and he nodded.

"Sis, I gotta go. Dad just saw Adrian." Sid hung up before I could say anything else. I moved my mouth several times and no sound came out, and someone giggled.

"So, Dante how's life in Venice?" Mom asked the man in the booth next to the coffee bar.

"So far, pretty good. Can I come visit your family?"

"Has Mets given you a mission?"

"No. He said you should take me home with you." Dante smiled and looked at me, "Plus, we could work in some training time for Melissa."

"No. My daughter will not be a seeker."

"Angie. Come on."

"No my daughter will not,"

"I'd be happy to attempt this seeker business." I interrupted.

Read and review!


End file.
